Harry Potter and The Light of Golden Flames
by Issa5
Summary: Harry is entering is 6th year of Hogwarts. While plagued with dreams of his God-Fathers murder and dealing with strange feelings towards a mysterious new student, Harry begins to find that Hogwarts is no longer... as long as he resides there. Please R


Authors Notes: This is my first story on Fan Fiction, so go easy on me. This is my version of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and will be the bases for my version of the 7th year. There is yaoi content most likely starting in chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks. :- )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, although Cale and Damon are my own original. Thanks.  
  
Harry Potter and The Light of Golden Flames  
Chapter 1: Shards of Glass  
  
"Come on, you can do better then that!" Harry heard Sirius taunting the cloaked figure he was fighting as his laughter echoed around the cavernous room. Then, timed seemed to stop. The laughter had not quite died, but Sirius eyes told all. Harry tried to run, but no matter how hard he tried, he seemed not to be moving. After his failed attempt at reaching Sirius, he began to try and yell out to him. But no words would come. No matter how hard he would strain his voice, he could seem to let out even the lightest whisper.  
  
"SIRIUS," Harry yelled, springing to an upright position on his bed. It was a dream. The same nightmare he had every night since Sirius's death. And every night it was the same. Waking up screaming, his scare burning. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he tried to clean his mind before sleeping, the nightmare would still come. But the worse thing about it was the following restless night. Harry feared to go back to sleep. He feared having to live Sirius's death over and over.  
  
"Sirius," Harry repeated, this time whispering it. Harry did not lie back down. Instead, he weakly pushed himself out if his bed and walked to his desk. There, letters were scattered all over. Harry slowly began to push them aside as if looking for something. But after a few minutes of shuffling, he stopped and slid softly into the desk chair. He let his eyes wander his room, catching glances at his school trunk, his Firebolt leaning against his wardrobe, and then they landed on Hedwig's empty cage. He had remembered sending her to Ron's and Hermione's with letters, although the letters were quiet short. Harry let his eyes once again fall to the desktop in front of him. He noticed a letter he had not remember being there before. He picked it up and read it.  
  
A sea of sorrow falls upon your heart,  
As family love is torn apart.  
But merely love can end this hate,  
And only time will tell your fate.  
Beware the glass shards Harry...  
  
"What...?" Harry questioned as the letter slipped from his fingers. He watched it fall to the floor, and still gazed at it even after its light landing on the carpet. Then, the rushing of wind broke Harry from his gaze. He looked up to see Hedwig flying towards the window carrying some sort of letter. Upon dropping the letter on Harry's desk, Hedwig flew to her cage and began to drink from her water bowl. Harry looked down at the letter. The crest of Harry's school, Hogwarts, was visible in the top right corner. He just set it down. He wasn't ready to have to face the fact that school was coming up. He didn't have the heart to face the taunting of Malfoy. He didn't feel he had the strength to physically make it either. The endless, sleepless nights had begun to take their toll on him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Harry," a small voice filled the room, "Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes. The room was blurred.  
  
"Harry, wake up. We need to go."  
  
"What?" Harry asked while yawning. He still couldn't see who was speaking, though the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Harry, GET UP NOW!" the voice yelled, followed by a load grown from down the hall that was easily recognizable as his uncle's.  
  
"Quiet," Harry insisted. He then reached and picked up his glasses and put them on. The room quickly came into focus. It was then he noticed the source of the voice. It was Hermione's. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What do you mean 'What are you doing here', you got the letter didn't you?"  
  
"Letter... what letter?" It was then that it hit him. The letter he had received last night, he still hadn't read it. "Man..." he said frustrated. He rushed over to his dresser. As he moved, he glanced at Hermione, noticing a sense of worry and urgency on her face. Once he had the letter, he quickly opened it. He noticed the handwriting was very sloppy, as if written in a hurry.  
  
Harry,  
Things are no longer safe... anywhere. You must pack your thing  
immediately; you have no time to waste. Professor Lupin will be  
there shortly, so please watch out for yourself until then.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry face was now also beginning to fill with worry. He read over the letter once more before it ripped out of his hands by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, we have no time to waste, we need to go..." Harry just stared at her, "NOW!"  
  
Harry quickly ran to his trunk. He opened it as Hermione began to grab various school objects from his room and carry them to him. That's when Harry began to wonder; the letter said Pr. Lupin was to pick him up.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "Where is Pr. Lupin?"  
  
"He is down stairs with Moony," She said quickly, "Here take these." She handed Harry his school robes. Has he began to stuff them into his chest, he let out a cry of pain.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked worried as she hurried to Harry's side.  
  
"Nothing, I just cut myself on..." His eyes grew wide, "A shard of glass."  
  
"What..." Hermione just stared at Harry. He was staring blankly no where. "Harry, what is it... where did that glass come from?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Harry, talk to me, please talk to me...." Harry still didn't answer. All he did was point to his desk. Hermione walked over to the desk and picked up the letter that lay on top of all the other. She skimmed it over once, then looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, who sent this to you?" Harry was finally broke out of his gaze.  
  
"I..." he stumbled, "I got it last night."  
  
"Ok, but who sent it to you?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry was speaking in a whisper, as though talking to himself. He only then looked down at the cut. One of his robes was covered in blood as he grabbed a plan whit shirt to cover the cut. Hermione walked over to him, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Here, I need to get this piece of glass out." Harry closed his eyes, "One... Two..." She pulled, "Three... Know that wasn't that bad was it." She offered Harry a reassuring smile, but he didn't give one in return.  
  
"That letter..." Harry said to himself.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Harry, where did that glass come from."  
  
"Sirius's mirror."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius, he gave me a mirror... I broke it the last day of school last year. But know one knew I had the mirror... Who could have...?"  
  
Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Harry, we must not worry about that know. We need to go. You need to have that cut looked at."  
  
Harry just nodded. But the entire time he pack, he couldn't get his mine off that letter.  
  
"A sea of sorrow falls upon your heart, as family love is torn apart. But merely love can end this hate, and only time will tell you fate. Beware the glass shards Harry..." He repeated over and over... up until he began to descend the house stairs. 


End file.
